Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} - 10 = 3\sqrt{x} + 2$
Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} - 10) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 2) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $6\sqrt{x} - 10 = 2$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} - 10) + 10 = 2 + 10$ $6\sqrt{x} = 12$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\frac{6\sqrt{x}}{6} = \frac{12}{6}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 2$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 2 \cdot 2$ $x = 4$